Polish-Anthesian Border Conflict
the Polish-Anthesian Border Conflict was a border conflict that consisted of both Anthesian autonomy Neo-Poland and Anthesia itself and was the final conflict before Polish independence. Background Construction of the Wall The Neo-Polish desire for liberty was slowly rising ever since the formation of Neo-Poland. This prompted the citizens of Neo-Poland to construct a wall directly next to Anthesia, with a cannon pointing directly at Queen Anthemius's monastery. Firing of the Cannon On April 29th, 2018, Joshua from The People's Republic of a Society, accompanied with multiple people from Neo-Poland, detonated the cannon which directly launched TNT toward's Queen Anthemius's monastery, leaving a gaping hole in it. Josh covered up the hole with Oak Leaves, with humorous intent. ''www''ww Explosive Action Discovery of the Wall On April 30th, 2018, VargSkeleThor posted an image of the wall in the #gaming channel of Philocord with the caption "what the fuck IS this shit", pinging Richard Strong twice. Minutes later, Queen Anthemius hears of the wall and pings Richard Strong seven times. With no response, Anthemius decides to take action into her own hands. Burning of the Polish Flag Unable to control her anger, Queen Anthemius ran up to the large Polish flag positioned on the Polish side of the wall, and proceeded to burn it down with Flint and Steel. TNT was also ignited around the cannon and multiple other parts of the wall, destroying it. The Great Discord Argument The Polish get news of the burning of the Polish Flag, which prompts Perogi to say: WHAT THE FUCK I HEAR THE POLISH FLAG WAS BURNED TO HELL YOU HEATHENISH BASTARDS TO HELL WITH YOU ALL This prompted an argument that lasted almost the entire day, and honestly Skele doesn't fucking know how to argue and Perogi is a fucking liar, but we'll ignore that for the sake of objectivity. The argument was paused until May 1st, 2018, when Richard Strong pings Anthemius and asks, "Could we discuss ownership of the wall. My generals are very unhappy with how ownership has been transitioned. Could we negotiate returning ownership of the wall in exchange for a greater tax?" Anthemius refuses this offer. One day later, Richard Strong posts a Rickgraph™, as follows: Rickgraph™ Can you fucking chill god damn. I have tried my fucking damndest to put these boys on a leash but they aren't too fucking happy that you just stole something from them which they worked a good amount of time on and felt proud of. Now I understand why you did because of the whole cannon fiasco, but the fact that you are being so fucking toxically authoritative with is starting to annoy me. It's fucking minecraft, dude. I'm so sorry that my subjects (who are also real people with real feelings and sentiments like you) happen to want their wall back. I've tried to make sure they don't do shit about it and they haven't, all they fucking did is tease you with some signs and you pop a fucking vein I don't care if you are my "overlord" or some bullshit I have done nothing but try to resolve this conflict and you and all the other server bros view me and my friends as some fucking nuisance because one of my dumb friends decided to put a cannon in a really bad position. Like fuck you act like you have the right to be angry about this when it's just fucking minecraft and you don't understand the repurcussions of literally taking a creation from someone else AND IT GOES WITHOUT FUCKING SAYING THAT I AM STILL FUCKING TRYING TO WORK THIS OUT Alright Now that that is out of my system Rest assured that I will do my best to further disway my constituents from provoking you. But although I try my best to maintain peace, and it will be maintained, you must know that are still dealing with people. Should they have built the wall there in the first place? I guess not, although they wanted to because it was a cool place to do so and it was just near your town so we didn't think there would be a problem. Should my friend have built a cannon in it? Definitely not, and I have apologized for that profusely and all my friends, including the one who made it, have acknowledged that it was a bad idea. Overall, does that justify taking the wall from us? I don't know. But none of this gives you the right to treat us like children. We are just epic gamers like you and while we recognize your status as suzerain, none of my people appreciate this level of assfuckery for something we didn't even do. I may like to suck overlord dick because I'm a suck-up who hates conflict, but my friends aren't a huge fan of this whole overdone, paternalistic punishment thing. tl;dr I'm working on curbing my friends' aggression, but please please please don't act so high and mighty -Rick (speaking to Anth) The Independence of Neo-Poland The Rickgraph™ was the last straw for Queen Anthemius. On May 2nd, 2018, Anth said "@Rickzilla lol just be independent and never build more West than what you have and either deconstruct or donate the wall I'm so done with this its fucking Minecraft lol," officially confirming full independence for the nation of Neo-Poland. Aftermath The way that Neo-Poland handled the problem (and multiple other future problems) prompted The People's Republic of a Society, Anthesia, and the Kingdom of Norway to be hostile towards Neo-Poland for the rest of their existance, in some sort of unannounced coalition. The succession of Neo-Poland from Anthesia made Anthesia significantly weaker, and was the main contributing factor towards the Fall of Anthesia. Category:Events